dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lee Dong Gun
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeDongGun_180px.jpg | Nome= 이동건 / Lee Dong Gun (Lee Dong Geon) | CidadeNatal=Kang Nam, Seoul, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=26/07/1980 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator, cantor e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이동건 / Lee Dong Gun (Lee Dong Geon) *'Nome Real:' 이동곤 / Lee Dong Gon *'Nome em inglês:' Emmanuel Lee (nome de batismo) *'Apelidos:' Sogra / Tio *'Profissão:' Ator, cantor e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 26/07/1980 *'Local de Nascimento:' Kang Nam, Seoul, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo:' Leão *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Jo Yoon Hee (Esposa), Irmão mais novo faleceu em 20/03/2008 *'Educação:' Universidade Hanyang - Departamento de Teatro e Cinema *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonês e Inglês *'Religião:' Católica Romana *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Sobre Lee Dong Gun Lee Dong Gun é um ator sul coreano que estreou como cantor em 1998. Ele lançou dois albums, chamados, "Time to Fly" (1998) e "Much More" (2000). Embora tenham lhe dado toda a atenção necessária quando ele estreou, a sua populariedade como cantor não causou tanta impressão. A sua carreira em atuação começou quando ele apareceu no sitcom coreano "Three Friends". Embora a sua aparição tenha sido rápida, ela iluminou a sua nova carreira. A sua atuação no famoso drama da SBS "Lovers in Paris" particularmente consolidou o seu sucesso como um ator. Ele uma vez disse que a sua carreira de cantor era como uma roda; algumas vezes ele subia e outras ele descia, e se não fosse pela atuação, ele teria deixado o mundo do entretenimento. Embora ele tenha começado a se focar na sua carreira de atuação, ele ainda fez parte na trilha sonora original do drama "Stained Glass" e dos filmes "My Boyfriend is Type B" e "Changing Partners." Em Maio de 2008, ele voltou para o cenário musical com a produção do álbum produzido pela Sony Records para os seus fãs japoneses. Ele também voltou com um novo drama na MBC ao lado de Kim Sun Ah, entitulado "When It's At Night". Dramas *Sketch (JTBC, 2018) *Queen for Seven Days (KBS2, 2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) *Mi Rae's Choice (KBS2, 2013) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) cameo *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) *Smile Again (SBS, 2006) *Stained Glass (SBS/TBS, 2004) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) *No Chun-Hyang vs. Ahn Mong-Ryong (MBC, 2003) *A Problem At My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Ring Ring (MBC, 2002) *Friends (MBC, 2002) *Can't Help Being Born Well! (KBS, 2001) *Three Friends (MBC, 2000) *Ad Madness (KBS2, 1999) Música Tema de Dramas *'2004:' A reum da woon sa jak - Lovers in Paris Forever OST *'2004:' Friend - Stained Glass OST *'2000:' El Dorado - A Tale of Autumn OST Filmes *Love Now (2007) *Love Song (2007) *Changing Partners (2007) *My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *Family (2002) Prêmios *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência Masculina (Drama de Média Metragem) (Queen for Seven Days) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência - Ator (Drama de Longa Metragem) (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2008 Seoul Hallyu Festival:' Placa de Contribuição *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência - Ator (When It's At Night) *'2008 25º Korea Best Dresser Awards:' Prêmio Swan (Cisne) - Ator *'2005 41º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (Lovers in Paris) *'2004 Dong-a TV Fashion Beauty Awards:' Prêmio Melhor Vestimenta *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência para Projeto Especial, Ator (Stained Glass) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrelas Top Ten (Lovers in Paris, Stained Glass) *'2004 2º Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Prêmio Melhor Estrela - Ator Links Externos *Site Oficial *Cafe Daum *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) Categoria:KAtor Categoria:KCantor